digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
RizeGreymon
RizeGreymon is a Cyborg Digimon. It has mechanized more than half of its body, and despite its large build it flies to the sky to attack the enemy. The offensive power fired from the gigantic revolver on its left arm is said to rival that of a single nuclear warhead, and due to its tremendous power and recoil, it is normally impossible to rapid-fire. In addition, the gun barrel is made from Chrome Digizoid in order to withstand that power. Attacks *'Trident Revolver': High-speed rapid-fires its revolver at the limit of the Chrome Digizoid's endurance (three bursts). *'Rising Destroyer': Fires a beam barrage from its chest-cannon and the three beam cannons extending from its wings. *'Solid Strike': Charges at the opponent and knocks them out with the extraordinary impact strength of its gigantic revolver. *'Crack Bullet': Fires a barrier-piercing bullet. *'Barrel Smash': Attacks with the chrome digizoid's gun barrel. *'Barrel Blow': A stronger version of Barrel Smash. *'Heavy Barrel': Uses the barrel to strike the enemy with all of its might. Design RizeGreymon is an orange with amber eyes, spikes on its right shoulder and jaw, and orange fur on its head. The tip of its tail is gray, and it has blue stripes on its legs, neck and mouth, and a revolver for a left arm. It wears a red chest plate, a metallic helmet with three horns on it, and also has red mechanic wings with three cannons on each. Etymologies ;RizeGreymon (ライズグレイモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'En:' . Obsolete spelling of "rise". With ShineGreymon it is a pun on "rise and shine". *'En:' , meaning "old" or "ancient". Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad RiseGreymon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Unlocked GeoGreymon. *Attacked 100 times. *Level 15. *Dealt 1000 damage in one hit. *Opened 15 treasure chests. *Encountered 50 enemy Digimon. *Defeated 5 Dragon's Roar Digimon. Digimon Next Digimon Chronicle X A RizeGreymon and OmniShoutmon and are brought as reinforcements by during the battle in the Dark Area against the . Gallantmon X sends them to aid . Digimon World DS RizeGreymon digivolves from GeoGreymon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk RiseGreymon is #256, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 220 HP, 247 MP, 138 Attack, 108 Defense, 93 Spirit, 110 Speed, and 55 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, Fire Aura4, and EX Damage3 traits. RiseGreymon is also on the Balance Team in Digimon World Dawn. RiseGreymon digivolves from GeoGreymon and can digivolve to ShineGreymon or DotShineGreymon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to RiseGreymon, your Digimon must be at least level 35, with 3500 Dragon experience and 3500 Machine experience. RiseGreymon can also DNA digivolve from FlareRizamon and Deputymon, if the base Digimon is at least level 30, with 2000 Machine experience, and 2000 Dragon experience. RiseGreymon can DNA digivolve to Imperialdramon with Allomon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution RizeGreymon is #166, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the Health 200%, High Sniper, and High Critical traits, and has the special skill Ice Melt. It dwells in the Pixel Desert. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for RizeGreymon. RizeGreymon digivolves from GeoGreymon and can digivolve into ShineGreymon or DotShineGreymon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into RizeGreymon, your Digimon must be at least level 31 with 100 speed and 70% friendship, but only once you have revived RizeGreymon. It can be hatched from the Dragon DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red RizeGreymon DigiFuses from GeoGreymon, Deputymon, and Seasarmon, and can DigiFuse to ShineGreymon with MasterTyrannomon and Agunimon, to Examon with MetalTyrannomon, Vermilimon, DoruGreymon, and AeroVeedramon, or to ShineGreymon Burst Mode with ShineGreymon, GeoGreymon, Koromon, and Chronomon Holy Mode. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth RizeGreymon is a Fire Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from ExVeemon, GeoGreymon, and Dorugamon, and can digivolve to Gaiomon, ShineGreymon, and Examon. Its special attack is Trident Revolver and its support skill is Fight or Flight which increases Attack by 20% when HP drops below 50%. In Complete Edition, RizeGreymon can also digivolve from Agunimon and BaoHuckmon and digivolve to Slayerdramon. RizeGreymon can no longer digivolve to Examon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory RizeGreymon is #209 and is a Fire Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from ExVeemon, GeoGreymon, Dorugamon, Agunimon, and BaoHuckmon, and can digivolve to Gaiomon, ShineGreymon, and Slayerdramon. Its special attack is Trident Revolver and its support skill is Fight or Flight which increases Attack by 20% when HP drops below 50%. Digimon World Championship RizeGreymon will digivolve from GeoGreymon with 10 battles, with 50% won, and will digivolve to ShineGreymon with 18 battles, with 50% won, 40 Vaccine AP, 40 Dragon AP and an Egg Revert or VictoryGreymon with 30 battles, with 50% won and 2 egg reverts. Digimon World Re:Digitize RizeGreymon digivolves from GeoGreymon and Guardromon, and can digivolve to ShineGreymon and VictoryGreymon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode RizeGreymon digivolves from ExVeemon and GeoGreymon and can digivolve to VictoryGreymon and ShineGreymon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Championship RizeGreymon digivolves from GeoGreymon and can digivolve to ShineGreymon and VictoryGreymon. Digimon Battle RiseGreymon is a special digivolution, digivolving from GeoGreymon and can digivolve to ShineGreymon. ShineGreymon Burst Mode is also an alternate Mega digivolution. Digimon Masters RizeGreymon digivolves from GeoGreymon and can digivolve to ShineGreymon. Digimon Heroes! RizeGreymon digivolves from GeoGreymon and can digivolve to ShineGreymon. Digimon Soul Chaser RizeGreymon digivolves from GeoGreymon and can digivolve to ShineGreymon. Digimon Links RizeGreymon is a Ultimate and Blazing Digimon with maximum level of 50, it is obtainable in "Rare Capture", and "Release Anniversary Megafest Capture". Its signature skill is Trident Revolver and leader skill; Lupine Lunge. It digivolves from ExVeemon, GeoGreymon, or Dorugamon, and digivolves to Gaiomon or ShineGreymon. Digimon ReArise RizeGreymon digivolves from GeoGreymon and can digivolve to ShineGreymon or nothing. Notes and references